


My brother's wedding

by RMei



Series: My... [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaeyong se casan, Kun y Winwin son hermanos, Lukun con Chenle, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Slice of Life, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Un chico que nunca habia visto roba el corazón de Yuta.//o Yuta se enamora de un hico en la boda de su hermano.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: My... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976392
Kudos: 6





	My brother's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Los tags serán editados!!

* * *

A Taeyong le estaban dando los últimos toques en el maquillaje y el pelo. Una vez acabados se miró al espejo con una gran sonrisa.

—Estás hermoso —dijo Yuta con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Estoy que me desmayo —el bajito fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermano-. Aún no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Yuta, esto es como un sueño.

—Serás muy feliz —el japonés le plantó un beso en la coronilla.

—Chicos, la ceremonia va a empezar en breve —interrumpió Doyoung-. Taeyong, Yuta, hay que prepararse ya.

  
...

  
La boda discurrió normal. Todos los elegidos por los novios dieron sus respectivos discursos. Los novios dieron los votos, se pusieron los anillos y todo concluyó con un poema que Yuta escribió para los amantes.

Luego de la casi eterna sesión de fotos, dio comienzo la fiesta.

Lo primero fue el bufete libre. Todos empezaron a charlar mientras los novios se hacían fotos y preparaban todo para la cena.

Yuta se encontraba hablando con su amigo Yukhei. De vez en cuando desconectaba y paseaba la mirada por todos los invitados. Había familiares, amigos de Taeyong y suyos, y alguno que otro que desconocía el menor.

Uno de los invitados le llamó la atención. Era un chico joven con piel ligeramente bronceada y cara esculpida por los mismísimos ángeles, ese chico era una belleza.

—Oye, Yukhei, ¿quién es el chico que está con Kun?

—¿Te refieres a Sicheng? Es el hermano de mi esposo, ¿nunca le habías visto?

—No hasta ahora... —se quedó mirando embobado por un momento y se topó con la sonrisa burlona del alto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

—Qué dices, si es la primera vez que le veo,

—Hombre es bastante guapo y está soltero. Si quieres le digo a Kun que te lo presente.

—No es necesar-

—¡Kun! -gritó el menor y Yuta quiso moler a palos al hongkonés—. ¡Mi amigo quiere que le presentes a Sicheng!

El esposo del menor se acercó junto al otro chico.

—Yuta, él es Sicheng, mi hermano —presentó con una sonrisa y los dos hicieron una reverencia.

—Enhorabuena por la boda de tu hermano. Se les veía muy felices —el chico tenía una voz más grave de lo que imaginó, pero no significaba que le desagradase, es más, le gustó aún más.

—Gracias.

—Yuta, ¿por qué no le enseñas algo del lugar? Es un lugar muy histórico y Sicheng de historia coreana no sabe nada —el mayor de los hermanos agarró la mano de su esposo para marcharse con una sonrisa. 

Yuta era muy obvio. 

—Claro.

Salieron del lugar mientras Yuta contaba la historia con emoción. A Sicheng le aburría en general la historia, pero al ver lo animado que se encontraba el otro no dudó en prestar atención y hacer varias preguntas.

Después de un rato fueron todos convocados al comedor.

—¿Dónde te sientas? —preguntó mientras salieron al jardín donde se encontraban todos.

—En la mesa "Flor de melocotón", estaré con los invitados provenientes de China. Kun habló con Taeyong para hacer una mesa así y no sentirnos incómodos, lo cual me parece genial la verdad.

—Yo estaré en la "Flor de lirio", así que estaremos en frente.

  
...

  
Después de más discursos, esta vez por otros amigos y familiares, empezó la cena.

Todos disfrutaban de los ricos manjares que se sirvieron. 

—Oye, Kun ¿No te importa que Yukhei esté en otra mesa?

—No, es más, le pedí a Taeyong que nos pusiera separados. Mira, le amo mucho, pero a veces se comporta como un verdadero niño y necesito un descanso. Solo mírale —señaló hacia su dirección y este estaba jugando con su hijo—. Ya tengo bastante con Chenle. 

Yuta no pudo evitar echar miraditas hacia la mesa coronada como la más ruidosa. Todos soltaban carcajadas y realmente se lo estaban pasando bien.

Además de que la sonrisa de Sicheng le robó el corazón.

Antes de que llegara el poste, Kun le ofreció acompañarlo a la mesa de la flor china y él aceptó rápidamente. 

Kun se puso detrás de su esposo y pasó sus brazos por su cuello haciendo que este se echara para atrás mirándole. 

—¿Has decidido amarme ya? —preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona. El otro simplemente rodó los ojos y plantó numerosos besos castos en los labios ajenos—. Me lo tomaré como un sí —susurró para acariciar las pequeñas manos.

—Iug —se asqueó cómicamente Chittaphon—. ¡Que hay niños delante!

—Iug —el pequeño Chenle rió e imitó la acción de su tío.

—Ya que os habéis "reconciliado", podríais iros a otra mesa —sugirió Xiaojun.

La pareja le miró molesta pero luego de la mirada que le dio a Sicheng cogieron la indirecta.

—Yuta cariño, ¿te importa si cambias el sitio con Yukhei?

—Para nada.

Todos sonrieron cómplices y el mayor arrastró a padre e hijo con él a la otra mesa.

El japonés miró con un ligero sonrojo a los demás y se sentó al lado del menor. Empezaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, descubriendo que tenían algunas cosas en común, como cantar, bailar y ejercitarse. Incluso el mayor le ofreció llevarlo a uno de los sitios a donde iba para ponerse en forma.

La cena transcurrió rápida y pronto se encontraron todos en el salón de baile, donde también había un bufete con numerosos dulces.

Los recién casados guiaron el baile de parejas, teniendo un momento ellos dos y los demás se fueron uniendo.

—Pídeselo a Sicheng —susurró Yukhei mientras codeaba al hermano del novio con una sonrisa-. Es tu oportunidad.

—Si no quieres que Taeil te lo quite ve ahora —Kun le dio un empujón para acercarse al chico y se fue a la pista junto con el alto, articulando un "suerte".

—Ya que... -se acercó por detrás y le tocó la espalda, cuando se dio la vuelta se lo pidió—. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos se unieron a las demás parejas. Yuta puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura sin saber muy bien qué hacer y el chino posó sus manos el los anchos hombros, los dos mantenían una distancia algo incómoda.

—Pon tus manos en sus caderas, idiota —oyó susurrar a Kun desde sus espaldas—. Y acércate más.

Tomó aire e hizo lo que dijo, sorprendiendo un poco al bajito.

—No me esperaba este acercamiento —sonrió y abrazó completamente los hombros, tocando sus narices—. ¿Sería raro si te digo que tengo unas ganas terribles de besarte? —se sonrojó como un tomate por la confesión, Yuta tampoco se quedó atrás y casi se ahoga en su propia saliva

—Hazlo.

Los dos se acercaron, ladeando sus cabezas y se besaron en un ligero toque. Cuando se separaron los dos iban a explotar por la vergüenza, estaban más rojos que un pimiento a esta altura.

—No me digas por qué, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti durante toda la noche —confesó sonrojado—. Realmente me has cautivado.

—Lo mismo digo. Al parecer he caído ante tus encantos japoneses —sonrió para besarle rápidamente la nariz.

—¿Te... te gustaría quedar un día, Sicheng? Ya sabes, ir al cine o dar una vuelta y tal.

—Me encantaría —volvió a abrazarle y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

  
...

  
—Te lo dije —dijo el castaño sonriente—. Y encima tenía razón, te gusta~.

—Cállate —el japonés le pegó molesto, pero solo le sacó una risa burlona al otro—. Kun, ¿no tienes ningún bozal o algo para callarle?

—Aún no me ha llegado —el alto dejó de reírse para mirarle sorprendido, demandando una explicación.

—¿Kun?

—Eres un pesado —se marchó con su hijo en brazos, que solo se reía ante la cara triste de su padre.

—¡Kun! —el chino le siguió corriendo.

Yuta rió y sonrió al ver a Sicheng acercarse para rodear su cuello con sus delicados brazos y se dieron un pico.

—La noche es joven, ¿te apetece pasar la noche en mi habitación, señorito Yuta? —preguntó juguetón y rió internamente cuando el otro se sonrojó furiosamente y empezó a tartamudear. 

—Espera... yo... esto va rápido, ¿no?... osea me gustas... pero... —su cerebro directamente malfuncionó, haciéndose ideas equivocadas para el disfrute del chino.

—No te confundas, es por ver una peli que ponían. ¿Qué pensabas que íbamos a hacer?

—Yo... —el pequeño sonreía inocentemente y Yuta solo quería morir de vergüenza por ser tan pervertido.

—Eso será cuando tenga condones —le guiñó y se separó para salir corriendo, dejando al pobre japonés procesar lo que había dicho. 

—Sí... -soltó una sonrisa pero luego lo reflexionó—. Espera... ¡Sicheng! 

* * *


End file.
